dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Soldiers
The Galaxy Soldiers (ギャラクシーソルジャーズ, 'Gyarakushīsorujāzu') are a mercenary platoon who work closely with Bojack, a ruthless Race of Hera space pirate formerly locked inside of a star by the Kais of the universe. They make their debut in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. Overview With King Kai's death following the destruction of his planet during the Cell Games, the link holding Bojack trapped is shattered, leaving him to make his escape. Tracking the energy coming from the Cell Games to Earth, Bojack travels to the planet accompanied by the Galaxy Soldiers, Bido, Kogu, Zangya and Bujin. They murdered the Intergalactic Fighters (actors portraying aliens who came to Earth to challenge the winners of the Intergalactic Tournament) and posed as them at the Intergalactic World Tournament. Infiltrating this World Martial Arts Tournament (funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday), Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. While the Galaxy Soldiers frequent the arenas, Bojack waits calmly in a ruined city where the final challenge of the tournament is meant to take place. The mercenaries eventually gather the bodies of Future Trunks (who was successful in slaying Kogu), Krillin, Jimmy, Kayla, Videl, Marcus, Amelia, Alyson, Nathaniel, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Gohan, the only fighter still standing, lashes at Bojack but is interrupted by the Galaxy Soldiers whilst Bojack watches on. Eventually, Gohan ascends to Super Saiyan 2 and effortlessly wipes out both Bujin and Bido. Becoming desperate despite insisting that Gohan cannot stop him, Bojack sacrifices his fearful, remaining underling, Zangya, when he pushes her towards Gohan and fires an energy wave straight through her. Gohan evades this, prompting the delirious Bojack to attack head-on, only for Gohan to land a punch straight through the tyrant's stomach. Bojack launches his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster, which Gohan counters with a Super Kamehameha. The two energies clash and result in an explosion through which both Gohan and Bojack rush through to attack each other, however one final punch into the flash of light ultimately kills Bojack. The Galaxy Soldiers also appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, after they escaped Hell along with various other villains. Extreme Butōden In Adventure Mode, Bojack and countless others are revived by the warping of time and space caused by Omega Shenron's negative energy in an alternate version of the GT timeline. Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers become servants to Frieza thus serve as part of the resurgent Frieza Force which has benefited greatly from the revival of its leadership and mercenaries like the Ginyu Force as well as new additions like the Galaxy Soldiers. However, they are ultimately defeated by Goku and the Z Fighters once again, who later manage to seal Omega Shenron in Ultimate Dragon Balls using the power of Goku's Super Saiyan God form undoing the warping of space and time. Video Games Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 (Bojack and Zangya only) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (Bojack only) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (Bojack and Zangya only) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Bojack and Zangya only) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (Bojack and Zangya only) * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden (Bojack only) * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (Bojack only) Gallery Galaxy_Soldiers_Prison_Planet-1.jpg|Galaxy Soldiers GalaxySoldiersFingerBeams.png References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, 2015 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Villains Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Galaxy Frieza Army